Clockworks 5
| Image = 5-5 | Caption = Clockworks #5 | Writer = Joe Hill | Artist = Gabriel Rodriguez | Colors = Jay Fotos | Letters = Robbie Robbins | Editing = Chris Ryall | Previous = | Next = }}Locke & Key: Clockworks #5 is the fifth issue in the Clockworks series, and the twenty-ninth issue of the series overall. About Locke & Key tells of Keyhouse, an unlikely New England mansion, with fantastic doors that transform all who dare to walk through them.... and home to a hate-filled and relentless creature that will not rest until it forces open the most terrible door of them all...! After the gruesome murder of their father, the Locke kids, Tyler, Kinsey and Bode move with their mother Nina to the ancestral family home, Keyhouse. They soon discover that the house is full of secrets when they start finding magical keys which hold impossible powers such as turning people into ghosts, or being able to erase someone's memories. They are not the only ones who know of the keys; a demonic creature known as Dodge is also after the keys, with the goal of opening the Black Door, which will allow the demons of hell to enter our world. The sprawling tale of the Locke family and their mastery of the 'whispering steel' thunders to new heights as the true history of the family is revealed to Tyler and Kinsey. Zack Wells assumes a new form, Tyler and Kinsey travel through time. Tyler and Kinsey Locke have no idea that their now-deceased nemesis, Lucas "Dodge" Caravaggio, has taken over the body of their younger brother, Bode. With unrestricted access to Keyhouse, Dodge's ruthless quest to find the Omega Key and open the Black Door is almost complete. But Tyler and Kinsey have a dangerous key of their own — one that can unlock all the secrets of Keyhouse by opening a gateway to the past. The time has come for the Lockes to face theri own legacy and the darkness behind the Black Door. Because if they don't learn from their family history, they may be doomed to repeat it, and time is running out! Colonel Adam Crais's minutemen are literally trapped between a rock and a hard place; in the first days of the Revolutionary War, they find themselves hiding beneath 120 feet of New England stone, with a full regiment of redcoats waiting for them in the daylight... and a door into hell in the cavern below. The black door is open, and it's up to a 16-year-old smith named Ben Locke to find a way to close it. The biggest mysteries of the Locke & Key series are resolved as Clockworks opens, not with a bang, but with the thunderous crash of English cannons. Trivia *The scene with Ellie in the cafeteria is the same shot as the one in Welcome to Lovecraft #3. In the new image, Kinsey is replaced with Ellie, and Brinker is replaced with Lucas. *The scene with Rendell in bed is the same shot as the one in Crown of Shadows #1. In the new image, Tyler is replaced with Rendell, and Nina's silhouette is replaced with Lucas's. Category:Issues Category:Rendell Locke/Appearances Category:Kim Topher/Appearances Category:Erin Voss/Appearances Category:Duncan Locke/Appearances Category:Mark Cho/Appearances Category:Ellie Whedon/Appearances Category:Lucas Caravaggio (Dodge)/Appearances Category:Shadow Key/Appearances Category:Anywhere Key/Appearances Category:Head Key/Appearances Category:Omega Key/Appearances Category:Omega Door/Appearances Category:Echo Key/Appearances Category:Ghost Key/Appearances Category:Gender Key/Appearances Category:Joe Ridgeway/Appearances Category:Candice Whedon/Appearances